For a slope formed by stratified rock masses with low strength such as slate, schist, etc., when a rock level strike direction intersects with a slope surface in a small angle and a rock level tendency is opposite to a slope surface tendency, a bending toppling deformation slope is formed. The toppling deformation slope formed by the weak rock masses often experiences strong toppling deformation in history. Shallow rock masses on the slope are relaxed and broken, and the difficulty of excavating such slope is that large toppling deformation is difficult to be controlled in a construction period. Even if slope excavation and support are completed, the toppling deformation may be sustainably developed, and particularly under the influences of factors such as rainfall, etc., continuous toppling deformation of the slope may cause phenomena that a supporting structure of the constructed slope is damaged (an anchor cable is broken, and a frame beam is collapsed), a riding track is dislocated, etc.